Obsidia Ward
|ward=yes}} The Obsidia Ward is the third ward you will pass through on your journey through the Reborn region. Similar to the Peridot Ward, it is split up into the Obsidia Ward, the North Obsidia Ward, and the South Obsidia Ward. Description Formerly a bustling marketplace, the ward is ravaged by various disasters when you first enter. Wriggling plants from the strange going-ons of the park are scattered throughout the streets, which are ravaged with chasms from earthquakes. Places of interest Central Obsidia Salon The Salon is the first building you'll see upon entering the Obsidia Ward. Employees here greatly care about Pokémon's happiness, and they know a lot about it, too-One employee can tell you how much your Pokémon likes you, and another will give you a Soothe Bell if you've raised your Pokémon to be happy enough to satisfy her. She no longer gives a Vulpix. A third employee will groom your Pokémon for 1500 once per day, which raises its happiness. Critical Capture Next door to the salon is Critical Capture, a specialty Poké Ball store that sells Poké Balls with great catch rates, but niche uses. | }} | }} | }} | }} }} After City Resotoration guy on Left sells Net Ball 500P Repeat Ball 1000P Luxury Ball 1000P Dusk Ball 1000P Heal Ball 300P Quick Ball 1300P Cherish Ball 200P Level Ball 1300P Lure Ball 300P Devon Corp Main article: ''Devon Corp Located across the street from Critical Capture is an economic giant so powerful that nearly all nearby businesses went bankrupt. The Devon employees cheerfully remind you of the Devon Corp's great history, its bright future, and its present that you are strictly forbidden from knowing too much about. | }} }} Sweet Kiss Candy Shop Next door to the Devon Corp is a multicolored sugar craze. Children dash through (and sometimes on!) the shelves of treats that delight humans and Pokémon alike. In the back of the shop is a tile puzzle in the shape of the store's mascot, a Pokémon as sweet as their products, and solving it earns you a Swirlix of your own! This puzzle can be repeated for the same reward endlessly. | }} | }} | }} | }} }} In the back of the store is a vending machine. A child stares longingly at it, penniless for her greatest desire-Chocolate Ice Cream. If you give her some, she'll happily thank you for it and leave to eat it outside, giving you access to the vending machine. Occassionally a Blue Moon Ice Cream will drop for free after several consecutive cones have been bought, every 40-50 cones it should drop one | }} }} The price for Vanilla Ice Cream is raised up to 1000 when first accessing the vending machine. That's because it actually drops Vanillite! }} The Other Side At the end of the street opposite the Pokémon Center is a house with stairs leading down to the other side of the Underground Railnet, where slightly different Pokémon can be caught. Day Care Center After receiving Cut, the Day Care Center next to the Pokémon Center can be accessed. However, as soon as they recognize the player, they suddenly remember that they're "actually closed". Talking to either one of them repeatedly results in their mood becoming more and more irritated, until eventually the pair give up and reveal their true identities-Members of Team Meteor! After defeat, the pair explain their scheme and admit they locked the real Day-Care Couple away somewhere else, with the key hidden somewhere else. The Warehouse Key can be found in the house in the now-opened park, and it opens warehouses in the Coral Ward. Pokémon Center A woman inside the center is concerned about her son, lost in the current chaos. Locate him in South Obsidia Ward next to the Glamzonia Salon and return him to her to receive an Ability Capsule. (''Note: You must solve the problems at the Obsidia Park before the boy can return to the Center) A women is concerned for her boyfriend who got swallowed up by the earthquakes, find him in the underground railnet after you clear out the train with the others and she will give u a department store sticker Obsidia Park After meeting Amaria in the Coral Ward, Amaria and Florinia meet the player outside the park and Cut their way inside after giving the player TMX1 (Cut). Amaria and Florinia head on inside, but just as the player steps in, they hear the screams of Amaria up ahead. As they approach the center of the park, they see a terrible sight: Amaria and Florinia have been captured by a Tangrowth attached to some ghastly machine-and worse, a member of Team Meteor stands in front of it! The member introduces themselves as ZEL-three times, in fact. They explain that the machine is the source of all the damage throughout the town, amplifying Tangrowth's power so it can make mass weapons out of even the smallest root! They dare the player to attempt to stop it, and battle them using the Tangrowth, still hooked up to the machine and using it almost like a Mega Stone. After the threat has passed, Amaria and Florinia agree that there is more to the situation than realized, and head their separate ways. With the overgrowth removed, the park and its Pokémon are now accessible to the player. Key to rescue daycare couple is in house attached to the park Obsidia Department Store Main article: Obsidia Department Store A huge department store selling almost every imaginable item. Alleyway After getting Cut, the alleyway near the entrance from the Opal Ward is now accessible. The alleyway holds a few hidden items, different wild Pokémon, and a few Special Encounters. Yureyu Building Main article: Yureyu Building The Yureyu Building is an abandoned building accessible after obtaining the Venom Badge from Aya. Post City Restoration Madame Meganium's Magic Medicine Market The Madame Meganium's Magic Medicine Market is a mart operated by a Meganium, and only accessible after the city has been rebuilt. | }} | }} | }} Side Quests Post city Restoration Scope Required Note: you must do the main story quest involving Devon corp first before you can do it. you can initiate it if you want. but you must continue the main story to complete it. To trigger this quest. You must first head to the jasper ward into Rhodocrine Jungle. then enter Kecleon Cave (previously one one of the caves where a missing cop was located). you will See a Treecko in a cage. However there is an "unseeable object" blocking your path. soon all of the Jasper ward is filled with them. Then enter ''Silph CO's Branch Headquarters and talk with the green haired woman. she will ask the player to enter Devon Corp building and find the '''Devon Scope. ' after you enter the building. there will be a homeless to defeat before you can proceed. after you enter the room. You will get: TM82 Dragon Tail, Electric Memory, and the Devon Scope. Talk to the lady again and she will give you the Silvon Scope. '''Later return to the Kecleon Cave and battle all the kecleons. you will receive a '''Treecko and a TM33 Reflect. Special Encounters The Sweetest of Rewards Swirlix with Belly Drum as an egg move can be won from the contest in the Sweet Kiss Candy Shop. Trade House In a house near Pokémon Center, a girl will trade her Castform for a Furret. This isn't what I paid for! When first accessing the vending machine in the Sweet Kiss Candy Shop, a Vanillite will drop down instead of a Vanilla Ice Cream. Lillipup on the Lam Beginning in the South Obsidia Ward, this is a hide-and-seek quest similar to the Teddiursa Chase. However, this Lillipup has much more stamina, and can be found in more wards! Spoinkspoinkspoinkspoinkspoink During clear daytime, a Spoink can be found on the path from the Coral Ward to the Obsidia Ward. After interacting with it, it will take off for a storage unit in the Coral Ward. Blossoming in the sun During sunny morning and daytime, Petilil can be found in the Obsidia Park, and will join the player if they have PokeSnax. An addition/subtraction to your team In a small space in the alley lives a family of Plusle and Minun. A member of the family will investigate the player, and if they have PokeSnax, join them. Only one will be able to join, and it will know either Wish or Sing, an Egg Move. Battling Backalley Bullies In the very back of the alley (at night), a pair of stray Mightyenas are ganging up on an Electrike. After defeating them, Electrike will wish to join your party, but will disappear if refused. Electrike knows a random Egg Move (Crunch, Flame Burst or Ice Fang) Note: Similar to the Scraggang battle, these Pokémon cannot be caught. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Strays.png |class=Pokémon |name= |location=Obsidia Ward |prize=None |pokemon=2 }} | | Lickity-split Litleo There is a Litleo eating in the alleyway that will run off when approached by the player. The Litleo can then be found hiding in the house west of the pokemon center, but will again bolt at the sight of the player, running downstairs into the east Railnet Entrance. As the player corners them, a level 35 Klinglang descends from the ceiling and attacks. After defeating the Mechanightmare, Litleo will join your party. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Mechanightmare.png |class=Pokémon |name= |location=Obsidia Ward |prize=None |pokemon=1 }} | Central Salon star If the player brings Glamzonia Salon's Glameow to Central Salon's groomer, she will fight you. If you win this fight, you will receive a Bounsweet with Play Rough and Synthesis. Pokémon Post city restoration Items Also a sticker given to you in the PC for rescuing her boyfriend in the railnet Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerZEL.png |class=Meteor Admin |name= |location=Obsidia Ward |prize= 462 |pokemon=1 }} | Trivia *Critical Capture is named for the game mechanic introduced in the Generation 5 games. + Category:Locations Category:Wards